mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Colleen O'Shaughnessey
| birthplace = Grand Rapids, Michigan, United States | deathdate = | deathplace = | occupation = Voice Actress | spouse = Jason Villard | URL = }} Colleen Ann O'Shaughnessey (born September 15, 1971 in Grand Rapids, Michigan) is a voice actress, perhaps best known for her roles as Sora from the first and second seasons of Digimon (her first major voice actor role), Jazz Fenton in Danny Phantom, Ino Yamanaka and Konohamaru in Naruto, and Neliel Tu Odelschwanck in Bleach. She has also worked in the video game industry where she voiced Genis Sage in Tales of Symphonia and KOS-MOS in Xenosaga II. She currently resides with her husband Jason Villard and has two children, Connor and Maggie. Filmography Anime roles * Battle B-Daman - Assado * Bleach - Neliel Tu Odelschwanck, Loly, Michiru Ogawa, Yuichi Shibata * Digimon Adventure/Digimon Adventure 02 - Sora Takenouchi * Digimon Savers - Yoshino Fujieda * Duel Masters - Mimi Tasogare (2006 -) * Initial D - Saori * Kekkaishi - Yurina Kanda, Yomi Kasuga * Mars Daybreak - Enora Taft *''Monster'' - Wim Knaup * Naruto - Ino Yamanaka, Konohamaru * Naruto Shippuden - Ino Yamanaka, Konohamaru * Nodame Cantabile - Kiyora Miki * Slayers Evolution-R - Pokota * Slayers Revolution - Pokota * Stitch! - Kijimuna * Tokyo Pig - Dizzie Lizzie * Zatch Bell! - Suzy Mizuno, Robnos Non-anime roles * The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes - Wasp * Danny Phantom - Jazz Fenton * Jonah Hex: Motion Comics * The Kids from Room 402 - Polly, Mary-Ellen, Don * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee - Jody Irwin , Additional Voices * Random! Cartoons - Tiffany, Mom, Kit, Some Kid, Little Girl * Static Shock - Nightingale/Gail * What's New, Scooby-Doo? - Jingle, additional voices * What's with Andy? - Lori Mackney (2001-2002) Movie roles * Cars - Additional Voices * Digimon: Revenge of Diaboromon - Sora Takenouchi * Digimon: The Movie - Sora Takenouchi, Male Student * Horton Hears a Who! (film) - Angela, Additional Voices * Ponyo - Additional Voices * Spirited Away - Additional Voices * Toy Story 3 - Additional Voices Video game roles * Digimon World Data Squad - Yoshino Fujieda * Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII - Incidental Characters * EverQuest II - Emissary Millia, redeemable traitor (human), Alanaramal Zaste, Freya Ora, Maida Tudors, Bartender, Innkeeper Female Good & Evil recording1 (Kerran), Raban, Yanari Cyellan, Nyla Diggs * Final Fantasy XIII - Cocoon Inhabitants * La Pucelle: Tactics - Alouette * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots - Local Boy, MGO Soldiers * Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 - Ino Yamanaka * Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution - Ino Yamanaka * Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 - Ino Yamanaka * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja - Ino Yamanaka * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 - Ino Yamanaka * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 - Ino Yamanaka, Konohamaru * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 - Ino Yamanaka, Konohamaru * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 5 - Ino Yamanaka, Konohamaru * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm - Ino Yamanaka * Onimusha Blade Warriors - Lan Hikari * Psychonauts - Nils Lutefisk and Crystal Flowers Snagrash * Red Ninja: End of Honor - Akemi * Tales of Symphonia - Genis Sage * Valkyria Chronicles - Alicia Melchiott * Valkyria Chronicles II - Alicia Melchiott (uncredited) * Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse - KOS-MOS * Zatch Bell! Mamodo Fury - Suzy Mizuno, Robnos Documentaries * Adventures in Voice Acting - Herself References External links * * *Interview with Colleen O'Shaughnessey at the Digimon Encyclopedia Category:1971 births Category:Living people Category:American voice actors Category:American video game actors Category:People from Grand Rapids, Michigan Category:University of Michigan alumni es:Colleen O'Shaughnessey pl:Colleen O'Shaughnessey